voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Kari "Stygian" Frost
"I've changed my brain for many and few, yet my conscience wouldn't leave me." Starting out as the hopeful and cheery young Kari "Frosty" Frost in the German GSG-9, trouble and toil over time has evolved her into a memorable figure of resolve formerly known by the callsign "Stygian". There is much to be said about Kari and yet so much left she has to do, but what is sure is that none of it is going to stop her until she's done. Kari is the main character of VOAU/Voiwalker. All references to "Stygian" refer to all there is of her after a serious change in plot for the future of VOAU/Voidwalker but further down the line is still be referred to as Kari. Basic Information Kari Frost, quite a unique name, was born in Leipzig, Germany. She grew up in a boring life being a basic person, as she claims, like a "nobody" or a "grunt". Taking student exchange programs to have schooling in America, Kari was one a few lucky people to try this out, and was dissatisfied by America's lethargy and lack of care of other countries. Instead of doing too much into college, Kari wanted to support her country militantly. Though being a police officer at a questionably young age, she experienced an event which greatly presented her "mind over matter" mindset to an interested few individuals. Eventually, she made her way into Grenzschutzgruppe 9 (GSG-9). Doing so forced her to move to the Federal City of Bonn. While being in GSG-9 she has earned permanent scars of a knife to the left shoulder and a slash down her right arm from a reckless knife fight. When the nasties hit Europe, she and two other operatives lasted a year in the remnants of Germany. Later to be found by Nate, Ren, and Scully (in that order) Kari set on a plan of escape, which in a pyrrhic victory she had lost her colleagues Marius and Dominic to still unknown reasons. Ignorant of American life other than the unpleasant life she had in the exchange program, she was left to decide which state to reside in when she and Nate had taken refuge in America. Kari had chosen Florida for it's fairly warm weather and paradise hearsay, to which Nate hesitantly agreed. For a very long time Kari spent her time somewhat wasting away with Nate's wealth in California after their retreat from Florida. Kari had this time to get used to everyone she'd be involved with for the rest of her life and at first saw no interest in it. Spending a few years relatively doing nothing, as well as reenlisting in a reformed CTU service with many other high profile military experienced characters (including Nate), Kari saw no part in staying in America any further. With her past ripped abruptly from her leading her to a future she didn't want, Kari developed depression over her feeling that she had every chance to prevent her two best friends' deaths but instead had to be the one to end them out of pity. Once the redevelopment of Europe after the collapse passed the point of becoming inhabitable again Kari angrily moved back to her old home and offered Nate a place in it if he truly wished her well. He did move back with her for some time before Kari wanted only to isolate herself and sent him back to California. The despair brought to her over years of demoralizing service eventually brought her to a point of no return, which then her depression caught up with her. Upon attempting to end her life with Nate trying his hardest to convince her not to, Katya finally took initiative of her interest in Kari's life experiences and stopped the suicide attempt in its tracks. From that point on was a dreadful curiosity that loomed over Kari's head until it lead her to the infamous event that let Katya claim Kari's soul to ensure Kari's eternal life. Initially Kari was spiteful of Katya over the first several decades being technically undead, until after a long 50~60 years Katya finally took initiative to explain her intentions peacefully. Something within Kari reminded her of her temperament in her youth that day, it reminded her of doing the right thing and being the hero she wanted others in the world to have. Almost unrealistically Kari agreed to see things in a kinder perspective for Katya. From then on Kari rose as a light shining in darkness, vanquishing evil with a resolve brighter than sunup at dawn. It was at that point that Kari learned again to smile and carry on. While most of Kari's time is spent aiding those in need across different dimensions with her Sweet Dreams Requiem, she does return back to her home dimension dubbed "World Zero" doing the same for those she previously despised. Along side building a better reputation with her now many friends and acquaintances in World Zero, Kari has done the same in other dimensions she prefers to frequent. This, however, is not full of consequences as one may expect as she has established a life for her son in one dimension as she has built an inseparable bond with new friends in another. Skillset Job Experience * Mechanic and parts delivery driver (2073 - 2080) * Police Officer for the city of Leipzig (2080 - 2082) * Special Operative of GSG-9 (2082 - 2087) * Special Agent in Espionage, Subterfuge, and Infiltration for the Country of Germany (2088) * Special Operations Command (SOCOM) Division of American Special Forces (2088 - 2090) * Experience in Law, Defense Attorney (2090) * Freelance dimension-hopping humanitarian (Non-Linear Time: ~2090, for 50 years) Skills * Lockpicking and breaching entry, very lucky at guessing passwords (advanced level) * Unparalleled excellence (seemingly impossible) behind the wheel of any FR Manual transmission car, but specifically the AE86 Trueno * GSG-9 special training * SOCOM special training * Professional spy: proficient in disguises, smooth-talking, stealth in plain sight * Previous German Police training * Long range Battle Rifle/DMR marksman (master level) * Close quarters assault rifle specialist (advanced level) * Close quarters handguns (pistols and revolvers) and combat blade specialist (master level) * "CQC" close quarters combat martial arts unarmed (master level) * Long-time piano performer (advanced level) * Well-studied in robotic and extensive technological engineering, by leisure (advanced level) * Mechanical understanding in automotive technologies and how to repair, operate, and modify them of those in present day and as far back as 1979 (advanced level) * Fluent polyglot (English, German, Japanese, Italian, Russian, and some unknown) * Legal defense lawyer to multiple counties' standards (ace level) * Using her ability of Sweet Dreams ''whenever advantageous, even sometimes for humor '''Proficiencies' * Performance street driving in virtually any car, expertise in doing so with manual-transmission FR cars * Covert ops and solo stealth missions, silenced weaponry and martial hand-to-hand combat * Semi-auto rifle mid/long range engagement marksmanship * Robotic and user-operated tool management and creation, engineering * Mechanical operations of automotives * Piano performance, especially with Sweet Dreams * Lockpicking * Hacking (computers only) * Fluent speech of countless languages, common and uncommon * Persuasion attempts and general coercive speech, often finds most information gathered from persuasion or intimidation * Espionage work: disguising and hiding in plain sight, uniquely * Extreme and often surreal handgun dexterity and overall dexterous with operating weapons familiar to her (familiar being relative, could apply to weapons used for as long as several decades or as little as a few hours) * Understanding the potential of her own ability of Sweet Dreams and using it at any possible advantage Notable Information * Well trained, combat adaptable, and certainly hard to kill. Either a natural born killer or highly trained in extreme conditioning and tactical survival methodologies. * Capable of more impressive stealth action in comparison to the army infiltration and splinter cell unit service. Tactical and technical stealth rivals the skills of Ren's traditional stealth tactics. * As essentially a thrall of Katya, albeit not as enslaved as one; because of this Katya always has the option to possess Kari but never does. * Often covers up from or pays off law enforcement to prevent Nate's arrest Experience * GSG-9 combat experience * SOCOM combat and stealth experience * Participated in The Realm of 935 * "Resolving" terror intel error abduction * Survivalist ZED outbreak escapee * Multiple Counter-terrorist operator veteran * Ground Zero for ZED outbreak involvement * Solitary infiltration stealth work entirely behind enemy lines * OSP (On-site Procurement) survival skills and techniques * Dimension hopping leading to a greater understanding of worlds unlike her own, arcane and scientific alike * Knows how to think like and fill the role of a protector of the law and a master criminal alike * Dealing with multiple kinds of security systems and computing to bypass of varied sources * Knows well on lockpicking doors and cracking safes of any shape and size * Understands organized crime from any perspective, how to stop it and do so effectively and concisely * Responsible for the downfall of several cults, some militaristic and some simply murderous Personality In her younger days Kari was optimistic and stalwart, operating at her fullest potential to better the lives of others before her own. Her optimism declined to a steady decrease every since meeting Nate and the death of her two best friends all the way until her death and relabeling as "Stygian". Life taking a toll on her overall happiness with only misfortune crossing her path until reaching her breaking point, then leading to her rebirth. As Stygian, she was at first very nihilistic and dark revolving around her attitude, but was a rather odd person overall to try and decipher. Often not very talkative, she will open up just enough to people who she finds friendship in. She would often treat serious matters such as killing, death, sex, alcohol, moral conflicts, and etc. carelessly and with little consideration arguing that she'd been through so much that it doesn't matter to her anymore. What she would consider are what would have aligned to her beliefs before meeting her fate, so as to not dissociate herself from being a sapient being with purpose. Upon Katya approaching her for peace, something from her virtuous past reeled her back to some stalwart consideration of the greater good. In the last year of her existence Kari uses her nihilism and hatred to fuel her desire to do the right thing. Even going as far as smiling again and considering her image as a "good guy" to civilian demographics. Kari often won't tolerate evil acts gone unchecked and will swear vengeance for others or on those who cross her. The closer an affront is made to her personal life, like injustice done to someone close to her or to herself, the harder she hits back. Despite this Kari is not one to let anger cloud what skills and advantages she does have often being very methodical and preplanning every move even down to milliseconds, like in CQC combat and reaction times. To this Kari often says she does not call herself a hero until she is dead, as true heroes are not known but rather remembered. Kari did have a burning hatred for Katya, although now it is more of getting used to not being so hostile, and some residual feelings of understanding and compassion for Nate and will address both with respective familiarity. What goals are sent to her or made otherwise she does follow with due diligence and efficiency often making an effort in situations to present a show of force. When put in situations to work with others she often won't argue but simultaneously will always have a plan to kill anyone she meets just in case their intentions are malicious, she does this so if betrayal strikes she'd be ready for it. To get her way, however, she will very much resort first to being persuasive, alluring, and/or intimidating before the option to fight. Such that when Kari is interested in someone for any given reason she makes it very clear of such. When she talks it often sounds like she doesn't care about things, sounding hollow or dismissive. This also makes it very clear to others when she is angry, happy, sad, seductive, or even virtuous as there actually is emotion in her voice. By the time she is known as a legendary hero across the world (and even in other dimensions) she is nothing but stalwart in nature. Often standing with great poise and serious expression when idle, stoic and stern when she matches the gaze of others. From all this Kari comes off as very intimidating to those who don't know her well. She cares a lot of maintaining her image and not tarnishing a multi-world-known reputation, and act responsively well being cooperative and even smiling to others when appropriate to. Very focused and steeled in action, Kari won't hesitate to use every last one of her capabilities to take down an opponent but always has in mind the goal of supporting a team if she would currently be in one. With that Kari is very different when she works alone compared to in a team, for one she is dead silent working alone but in a team supports her allies both in action and in supportive encouragement. In times alone she often finds a bit of comfort talking to her Anima, Sweet Dreams Requiem, even so much as singing with her. When in the presence of others she tends not to remind people about her Anima lest it should be mentioned by someone other than her. In combat she then won't hesitate to use her Anima to emerge victorious, and how exactly depends on the severity of the situation. Appearance While only somewhat tall, Kari is built enough muscularly to fend for herself unarmed and remain still agile enough. All previous scars earned over her time have seemingly vanished and is left with a smooth, clean body. She is often complimented for her curves, particularly on the lower half of her body. Her original hair color was a light brown but upon having her physical existence frozen without its soul it stays the blonde hair color indefinitely so much as she never has to tend to it ever- effectively making it her natural hair color. She has blue eyes and a rather clean, smooth face given her experience in combat. Kari has worn many uniforms over her many decades but seems partial to her current outfit. This consists of a charcoal colored dress shirt with many stitched designs on the sleeves with an arm garter on the right arm to keep this sleeve in particular rolled up while she operates a firearm. Also on her right arm she has somewhat of a purple colored sleeve that protects her arm near her hand from damage while operating heavier weaponry. She also continues to wear her tinted purple skinny jeans but trades out the typical sporting shoes for true combat boots. Most notably from before was the ballistic mask, but now it is rather that Kari trades the mask out for a bandana similar to one worn by a familiar "David". Also like that she wears a full advanced kevlar weave body heat-blocking stealth suit. Although its primary purpose is to keep the user in a means that is harder to see or hear in low-light, quiet environments behind enemy lines, it also supposedly is capable of keeping her alive while in damaging environments like radiation, gunfire, explosions, and even fire. This means that if she were to be set ablaze all of her clothing would burn off while the suit remains. Fulfilled Prophecies of Fate * [[Turnabout Memories|'An Encounter with Destiny']] ** An example event of another wave of involved individuals with one common purpose revolving around the individual in question * The Aether Connection ** Many references to individuals referred to as Jeff, Duke, Ping, Gerald, and Randy * Psycho-Telepathic Siblings ** A document entailing the events transpired in a place only known as "Tamriel" with many entries referencing someone known as Benda and so forth Timeline 1, "Judgement" * Death Wrongfully Prevented ** Entails a duel between the person in question and the one who they blame to cause them suffering * From 100 to Zero ** The ticking down of one less fabled soldier in the arms of eternity's edge, thus ticking the last tome off the shelf for the chronicles of the Cycle Timeline 2, "The Star and The World" * Death and Life Understood ** A duel prevented by fate, and clarity given purpose * Justice : Initial : Requiem ** A compromise is made, and a new era dawns Kara, a.k.a. "Unnamed Kari" Kara refers to the person recently uncovered to be a born clone of Kari Frost made to reside in the "Aether" dimension. She is identical to Kari in every way except that she simply is not Kari herself, even being identical down to DNA. Same skillset, same memories up until the revelation, and even supposedly the same Sweet Dreams Requiem. Upon this revelation Kara found herself with a newfound freedom and a lack of identity, then being haunted by her meaningless existence. With her freedom she chooses to carry out Kari's will and act as an ambassador and a friend to Kari as she continues to carry on in the "Aether" dimension with Jeff, Duke, Hue, Cas, and more. Even going as far as still upholding the goal of returning Nate back to World Zero. Kara's personality is the same as Kari's and either could pass as each other, especially given that Kara is able to morph her looks to however given she can see the likeliness of who she wishes to be or what she wishes to look like. Kari is able to do the same using Sweet Dreams Requiem ''but only with her face, hair, and eyes whereas Kara can do such as a changeling. Kara chooses to still resemble Kari's face and body build but with different colored hair and eyes, as well as having a different wardrobe style. '''List of Mechanical Creations' * RED Mk3 "Spectre" - Detects active electronics and fellow machinations, worn on the wrist/forearm * Mk5 "Dark Sight" - Similar to the Mk3, however is a flipped lens that rotates over the user's eyes. Can also be flipped to detect life forms, specifically other people. Thus works as effective night vision given its visual interface. * G52 Tac. Shield - Rigged with user-operated, high-power set of lights used to stun someone similarly to a flashbang grenade * Project 90 "KOBUS" - Kill-Operated Battlements User Sentry, effectively a compact deployable sentry gun. Can be fitted with a silencer or with a flame kit along with caliber changes. Used greatly. * "IAFM" Module - Interchange Attachment Float Momentum: A purposefully vague and somewhat unrelated name, this device is worn discreetly or applied onto a firearm to materialize attachments to interchange onto a weapon in a user's hands. Attachments are stowed in a "bank" where they materialize and dematerialize respectively. * "Lancer" DG-5 - A long-barreled "pulsing" rifle that rapidly sends the effective capabilities of the "Gersh Device" down range in a two-round burst of one primer round immediately followed by the Device round. This was a project to mobilize the Device's usefulness without sacrificing the ability to defend oneself with small arms. This weapon would later be discovered by Katya and renamed the "Graviton Lance" * "LEXAD" - Lifeforce EXtractor After Death, a sort of charged battery powered by harnessed souls of the immediately departed respectively to a user who has connected themselves to the device. The device also comes with a sort of vacuum suction-like handheld device that generates a black hole to "inhale" all living beings in its very, very, large effective area Trivia * Kari has the fastest land vehicle top speed record of anyone in World Zero and beyond at 440 kph (274 mph) in a 1995 Toyota Supra MkIV. Remember, son, we're all still learning; but I'm farther ahead than you Quotes * "A lot of people could easily underestimate my ability, but I win over my team with them knowing we won't be going in blind." * "He who defends first gets the first and last hits." * "I have to confess, the greatest way I've felt about your resistance reminds me of a song lyric as such, 'What's going on, could this be my understanding? It's not your fault, I was being too demanding. I must admit, it's my pride that made me distant. All because I'd hoped you'd be someone different'."'' ''- to Ping Keraser * "When it comes down to it, I prefer conflict be permanently solved without bloodshed. I don't enjoy killing, but when done righteously, it's just a chore, like any other. Practiced hands make for short work, and someone's lord knows there's much to be done here." - to Jeff Wright * "In my journeys I always would kindly wave to the foxes. It was a way for me to figuratively say, 'Don't worry, Nate, I'm ok!'." * "Let me tell you something, and it is a weight heavier than that you can be known to carry. I have plans to rid the world of an evil greater than life itself and I will throw my never-dying body at it until I am triumphant as it is a grand entity. I, the legendary old hero of my time, am Kari Frost; and I have a dream!" - to Duke Silver, Jeff Wright, Hue Morus, and Cas Thuum * "I once killed a man working in a military police force with a similar ballistic mask. When I finally got around to him, it made me realize something. I understand why I defaulted to not anymore wearing the mask. When I abandoned the idea of using the ballistic mask, or even old balaclavas for that matter, I became a stronger woman that day. For one who uses a mask other than to protect from the weather is fearful or weak, when one can use their identity for an advantage instead. For me when people recognize my face, they either capitulate or run." * "In a world with me in it, anything is possible." - to Ren Kimura and again separately to Leon WójcikCategory:Bypassed Files Category:Significant Characters Category:Special Pages Category:Aether Realm